Less Than Perfect
by 92musiclover
Summary: Based on P!nk's music video 'Less Than Perfect' My version of what Emma would go through life if she never met Sutton. Song used is 'Less Than Perfect' by P!nk. Oneshot


**Hello TLG fans! This is my first TLG fic!  
Song used is 'Less Than Perfect' by P!nk**

**Themma fans should leave right now.**

**I OWN NOTHING! **

**If I did, Ethan and Emma would be together!**

**Again, I OWN NOTHING**

**Enjoy!**

**Less Than Perfect**

Emma Becker laid in her bed facing the window. She looked at her teddy bear she's had since she was a kid. She started to remember certain times in her life.

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire_

Emma remembered when she was in kindergarten and while she was coloring, a boy came and threw her teddy bear on the blacktop. Emma looks as though she's on the verge of tears. However, instead of crying. She pins him down and pulls his hair.

_Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life__  
_

Her teacher, on the other hand, not as happy. She got a real bad scolding from her. When she got a little older, she starts to isolate herself from kids her own age. Emma looked out a window to see a birthday party going on. When some of the kids look to see her, she quickly ducks down with a sad look on her face.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss 'No way, it's all good', it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing, underestimated  
Look, I'm still around_

Emma soon reaches her teen years and has a certain look she wants to express. Her mom, not feeling the look so much.

_Pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
__Like you're less than less than perfect  
__Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
__You are perfect to me!_

After about 20 minutes of arguing, Emma eventually changed into the look she was force to wear. Later that day in class, she receives an F on her test. Emma takes the quiz and turns it into a Medusa like version of her teacher. Later, she writes 'Skinny Bitches' in the girls' bathroom while snorting drugs and looking at the other girls with envy.

_You're so mean, when you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head, make them like you instead  
_

When she reaches her late teens, Emma looks at some of the popular girls trying on dresses in a clothing store.

"I wish I looked liked that." Emma thought.

She saw the same dress the girls were trying on and got an idea. She grabbed her bag, the dress and walked into the bathroom shoving the dress in her bag. However, when she walked out, she was caught.

"Hey. Look. There's that weird Emma girl." one of the girls said.

The other girl took out her phone and filmed her being thrown out of the store.

_So complicated, look happy, you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred... such a tired game  
It's enough! I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, I've seen you do the same_

Emma soon lives in an apartment by herself and weighs herself on the scale.

"I'm still not skinny enough." she says to herself.

What she doesn't know is her spine is showing proving she's anorexic

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
__You are perfect to me!_

"I can't do this anymore." Emma thinks to herself as she undresses herself and gets in the bathtub. She grabs a razor. And begins to carve her arm. She winces at what she writes on her arm.

_The whole world's scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in line, and we try try try,  
But we try too hard and it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Exchange ourselves, and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that..?_

Emma leans back against the tub and lets the bloody razor fall on the floor. The blood filled water is from what Emma wrote on her arm: **PERFECT**

As Emma lies in the tub, she sees her old childhood bear. That's when it hits her.

"What am I doing?" she thinks to herself as she gets up.

After bandaging her arm and changing clothes, Emma grabs a pair of scissors.

"Time for a change." she says to herself and starts to cut her long hair and dyes it. It soon becomes shoulder length and a much darker shade of brown.

_Yeah, oh, oh baby, pretty baby..!_

She grabs a blank canvas, a paper plate, squirts various colors on the plate and begins to paint on the empty canvas. She puts everything she's felt since childhood. Once she was done, she smiled at her accomplished work.

"Perfect." she said.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing  
__You are perfect to me!_

A few months later, Emma sees her all of her art work at an art gallery. She looks around and sees everyone enjoying the show. She sees her college friend Lexi and her boyfriend admiring her work. They turn to face her, smile and raise their glass at her success. Emma smiles and raises her glass in return.

_Oh! You're perfect!  
You're perfect to me!_

Emma sees a handsome young man and his friend walk in talking. Emma smiles at him when he turns to face her. He smiles in return. Lexi hurries over to her.

"That's Ethan Whitehouse. One of the most successful, youngest entrepreneurs in the city. Looks like he's taken someone's interest." she said nudging her.

"Lexi." Emma said blushing.

"Go introduce yourself. He's looking at one of your paintings." Lexi said motioning her head toward him.

Emma takes a deep breath and walks over to him.

"H-Hi." Emma said to him.

Ethan turns to face her and smiles.

"Hi. This yours?" he asked.

"Yeah. One of my best works. Very personal actually."

"I bet. Ethan Whitehouse." he said holding out his hand.

"Emma Becker." Emma said shaking his hand.

_Oh, pretty pretty please, don't you ever ever feel  
__Like you're less than less than perfect__  
Pretty pretty please, if you ever ever feel like you're nothing_

Emma smiled at the last memory as she feels her husband Ethan wrap his arm around her waist pulling her close.

"You okay?" he asked.

"M-hm. So much better. I'll be right back." Emma said getting up and grabbed her bear.

She changed into her night gown and made her way down the hall to her daughter, Maggie, bedroom. Emma quietly opened the door and smiled at her sleeping 5-year-old. She sits on her bed and places the bear next to her.

_You're perfect to me!_

Emma runs a hand gently through her hair.

After everything she went through growing up, there's one thing she wants her daughter to always remember. She whispers to her silently:

"You are perfect to me."

**THE END**

**So how was it? Please review!**


End file.
